


Falling in Love

by Jacque_le_Prince



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Allegory, Extended Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacque_le_Prince/pseuds/Jacque_le_Prince
Summary: A short story I wrote in my senior year of high school for our writing club (that never made it).





	

My hair tickled my face in the force of air that threaded through it. My body hurtled downward with impending force. The echoes of the walls around me reminded me that I wasn’t just floating in a never-ending space.

I was falling.

I can’t remember how long it had been since I had first fallen into this tunnel; seconds, hours, days, months? Time didn’t seem to exist here. How I was still alive was a mystery to me.

When I found the courage to open my eyes--well, I couldn’t even tell if I had opened them at all. The pitch black that I saw around me was no brighter than the midnight sky. I wasn’t even allowed to see the swirl of colors behind my eyelids. It was as if I was blinded.

The only images I was allowed to see were in my memory. All of which had been filled to the brim with memories of _him_.

A film reel of memories with him crossed my mind, chronicling from the very moment I had laid eyes on _him_ to the last time we had given each other a farewell. It was a farewell in which we had expected to see each other the next day as we did with the rest of our coworkers. How could I be able to greet _him_ the next morning at work when I was falling? How many greetings have I missed since I’ve fallen? Does _he_ even know that I’m falling?

I was falling...in love.

I had pondered over the bottom of this tunnel many times over. It seemed never-ending, but something told me that there was, indeed, a bottom. I feared the day that I would hit it. Would I be prepared? Would I survive the impact just like I had survived the fall? If I did, what would become of me next?

Would _he_ be there?

Or...will I just hit the empty stone floor?

 


End file.
